


YuLuz Yugioh Protagonist

by ofWisdomandWitt



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon), Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Luz Noceda Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofWisdomandWitt/pseuds/ofWisdomandWitt
Summary: Luz Noceda always loved Yugioh for as long as she can remember. Its been her escape form the world imagine her surprise when she is able to say it literally.Now she's living life in a world where the magic is real with a woman who can summon a real life Blue Eyes White Dragon.She's living the dream of being a protagonist of her favorite fandom, To bad nobody told her that there were some problems she can't escape so easily.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 26
Kudos: 15





	1. 1. Welcome to the Show

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to RabidSquid for putting the idea for this crossover in my head.

“Now I shall have my Dark Magician Girl attack your Red-Eyes Black Dragon with the rather simply named Dark Magic Attack” A young Hispanic girl with short brown hair and warm brown eyes dressed in a blue jacket wearing a golden pyramid as a necklace cheers at her opponent from across the room as a soccerercess dressed in blue robes raised her staff at a midnight dragon with piercing red eyes and let lose a blast of magic destroying the creature in one shot. 

“AAAGH” across the field a young man dressed in a blue jacket with wild blonde hair yells as he is sent back by the force of the explosion. “ Dat's why you're da' one and only King of Games! Thanks for da' Duel, Yuge!" 

  
  


“LUZ! Estoy hablando contigo'' An exasperated voice sighs, breaking Luz Noceda out of her standard daydream of being the duelist she’s dreamed of being since she was young. 

“Oh sorry about that Mami I got distracted playing Duel Links again” Luz wearing a purple and white cat hoodie sheepishly looks at her mother from the passenger seat of a worn car. 

“Mija this is why I’m sending you to this summer camp. You need to grow out of this game and start living in the real world instead of a fantasy.” Camila Noceda, mother of one Luz Noceda sighed in an all too familiar gesture. “The incident with the spiders and the snakes and your project was the last straw Luz.”

“But I love Yugioh from its shows, its cards, its video games, its manga its abridged series” Luz said in a pout” 

“I know mija but this will be good for you’ll be able to make some friends and learn useful things that will be helpful in your life.” Bringing the car to a stop she turns around and ruffles Luz’s head. “Promise me you’ll give this a try Luz” She said in a pleading tone as she gets out of the car.

“Okay okay Mom I guess I can give it a try”. Luz with a heavy heart follows her mother out of the car to a nearby bus stop with a bag slung over her shoulder. 

“Good now the bus will be here soon text me when you get there”. With a final hug Camila walks back to her car and drives away”. 

“Bye Mami te amo”. Luz cheerfully waves goodbye until the car is out of her line of sight. With a mischievous smile Luz reaches into her pocket, and takes out a phone “She never said I couldn't play yugioh” As she opened her phone’s most used app she received a text notification from her mom.

_Try not to spend all your time playing your dual chains game on your phone at camp_

“Well-played mom well-played” Luz shakes her head amused. “Oh well time for plan B then” Luz goes through her bag pulling out a deck of cards and shuffling through them. “I can’t wait until I can shuffle my deck without looking so I can stare down my opponent like the Pharaoh when he faced Marik in Battle City” As she shuffles through them a breeze came though sending the cards all over the place.

“OH NO NOT AGAIN my incessant need to perfect my no look shuffling has sent my cards flying when will I learn” Luz yelped as she scrambled to pick them all up before anything happened to them. “Please let there not be any raccoons this time please no raccoons”

“Hoot hoot” a soft chirp reached her ears as she gathered the majority of the scattered cards. Looking up Luz saw a brown feathered owl watching her from a nearby tree ``''Hey there you little cutie isn’t a little early for you to be up?” The owl in response blinked its golden eyes at her before extending its wings, and taking flight. It flew past Luz to where a solitary card was lying covered in a purple card sleeve, and landed with a flutter of its wings. 

Luz’s heart stopped.

“Hi there little fella why don’t you just came back over here I’m sure that there’s a nice mouse lying over here”

To Luz it seemed as though time slowed to a stop before her very eyes. She watched as the owl hopped closer and with a single movement picked up the card with its beak.

“No no no no no no” Luz panicked as she suddenly charged the owl. It only occurred to her mid charge that rushing a wild and flying animal was a bad idea as she watched the owl flap its wings and take flight. 

“Get back here you featherly little rascal you cuteness will not save you from your thievery” Luz chased after the bird. _Who am I kidding_ _I’m probably going to forgive that adorable little guy who could stay mad at that face._

As she raced after the bird she didn’t notice how they had left the bus stop far behind them. Luz only realized how far they went when she tripped over a tree root and tumbled to the ground. With a groan Luz got back to her feet and took a look around. The bus stop was nowhere in sight or any sign of human civilization for that matter. Out of the corner of her eye Luz could see the owl merrily flying to a rundown cottage further ahead and entering . Ignoring the ache of her muscles Luz runs after the owl and without hesitation follows him inside, Unknown to Luz the door closed itself and a golden light enveloped the building. 

Inside, Luz frantically looks around having lost the bird before hearing the familiar hooting further ahead of her beyond what looked like a tent flap. Now that the aldreine rush was fading Luz took a closer look at her surroundings and noticed how she was in a dark room filled with random junk scattered everywhere from office supplies to barrels filled with clothes all Luz could see was one giant chaotic mess.

“Oh no I’ve broken into a hoarder’s house” Luz yelped as she noticed that there was a faint light reaching her from what looked like the flap of a tent. Taking a deep breath Luz slowly walked over to the tent flap. As she approached it she heard a mischievous voice call out. 

“Alright Owlbert show mama the loot”. Luz giggled to herself realizing that Owlbert must be the name of the feathered fiend before coming to a stop when she remembered what loot Owbert has in his possession. Resuming her careful walk Luz thought to herself how to apparch the speaker and explain their breaking and entering. Luz got the feeling that the speaker had no issue with thievery. Gathering her courage she opened the tent flap and prepared herself for a very unpleasant interaction. She saw a pale woman dressed in a maroon dress, a mane of grey hair, and sharp golden eyes wielding a staff talking to the owl while holding the card

Only to throw all caution to the wind and make a run for it when she heard the voice speak up again in an admonishing tone. 

“Ugh Owlbert I sell human junk not this worthless card”. 

With that Luz raced out of the tent and grabbed the card out of the woman’s hands, and without missing a beat raced for the tent again.

“Sorry that’s mine miss since you don’t want I’ll take it back. You have a nice home sorry for breaking and entering” Luz yells over her shoulder. Unfornaluty Luz was not paying attention to where she was going and tripped over a rock and crashed to the ground causing her deck of cards to spill out of her pocket onto the ground. 

“Agh curse my uncoordinated nerd legs” Luz groaned in frustration and to a lesser extent pain. 

“Well well what do we have here” the cackling sent Luz’s way sent her further into the ground out of embarrassment. Getting to her feet Luz saw the older woman was leaning against a nearby table covered in even more junk and had somehow already gathered the scattered cards and was going through them after going through a few of them Luz noticed how the lady 

“Hmm decent deck you got here kid” The woman said offhandedly as finished scrolling through them. Turning to face Luz she started shuffling the deck while walking over to her. 

_Ha I knew it was possible to shuffle like that maybe I can get her to show me how to do that._ Luz was in awe of this strange woman.

“Dios Mios You play Yugioh !?!” Luz couldn’t get up fast enough excited to meet a kindred spirit

 _Ha I knew it was possible maybe I can get her to show me how to do that._ Luz was in awe of this strange woman.

“What’s Yugioh?” Only for the immediate dismissive reply to send her back down to earth both figuratively and painfully literally. 

“So kid are you going to get up cause napping on my stand is going to cost ya a few snails” The woman crossed her arms as she gave her trespasser a look.

“Sorry sorry its just that i was waiting on a bus after getting into trouble at school and I started shuffling my deck and the wind made me drop them all then your pet owl stole my Dark Magician Girl card and I chased him fell a few times then I followed him here heard you had my card panicked and grabbed it before I knew what i was doing and then I fell down again.” Luz hastily explained in one breath as she got back on her feet. 

“Wait you said you followed Owlbert here” The mysterious woman had a strange tone in her voice as she turned to her pet. “Owlbert how many times have I told you to keep a low profile when you’re in the human realm.” At the lecture Owlbert lowered his shame and let out a small heartbreaking coo. 

“It wasn’t his fault he tried to lose me but I chased him through the forest to get here” Luz rushed to defend the creature unable to withstand a cute animal looking sad. Before she could continue to defend Owlbert a thought occurred to her. 

“I’m sorry but did you say human realm? That’s kinda a weird thing for a human to say and I should know I say weird things all the time.” Luz asked nervously only just now remembering her mother’s frequent lessons on stranger danger. 

“Oh I’m no human I’m Eda Clawthorne the Owl Lady the master of the Blue- Eyes and the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles” Eda announces with a twirl of her staff before slamming it to the ground with a large thud.

“Oh that’s nice I’m Luz Noceda” Throughout the speech Luz was slowly inching away from the obviously crazed old lady. _That’s the last time I break into some random person’s house in the woods._

“Oh I see you want a demonstration” With a proud smirk Eda held her staff out where Owlbert landed on one end and seemingly became one with the staff shirking in size and going from flesh and feathers to pure wood. With a laugh Eda twirled her staff which to Luz’s shock caused a giant swirling brownish gold and black vortex to appear that Luz has seen countless times yet her eyes couldn’t believe it. Before Luz could even begin to process what she was seeing a giant white claw rose from the portal followed by another then a giant dragon's head with blue eyes with a mouth filled with deadly fangs appeared. Luz memorized watched as a long neck followed the dragon out of the portal attached to a giant torso of scales of the purest white with two sharp and menacing wings attached at the end of the dragon’s body was a long tail. Once the dragon was fully through the portal it let out a roar that brought Luz to her knees. 

“Blue Eyes White Dragon” Luz could only whisper in awe as she watched a common childhood fantasy happen before her very eyes. 

“So impressed yet” Eda asked with a proud smirk as she watched the human. 

“I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS” Luz all but screamed as she raced towards the witch and clasped her hands with Eda’s. Eda flinched when she heard the scream and had to keep herself from jumping back when the child charged right at her.

“Alright I’ll make a deal with you kid you don’t yell like that and I’ll answer your questions.” Eda sighed feeling as though she’s going to be fielding questions for a while. 

“DE” Luz was only halfway through her next shout before she remembered herself and slammed her hands down on her mouth with an eep. “We have a deal” Luz whispered. 

Eda chuckled finding the human to be rather adorable despite herself. 

“Alright lay it on me kid” Eda said as she sat down on a table. 

Luz took a deep breath. Eda felt a deep sense of dread come over her. 

“How did you do that, can you show me how to do that, why did you say human realm?” Luz asked her questions one after another in a single breath. 

“To put it simply child you aren’t in your world anymore. Welcome to the Boiling Ises home of witches and demons and a whole bunch of other stuff” Eda gestured to their surroundings with a flourish. 

Taking a closer look at her surroundings Luz couldn’t decide what to focus on. Does she freak out over the centaur haggling over prices two stands over, or the girl whose face was mostly just one eyeball walking by, how about the giant caterpillar with a face and fancy hat, or the strangely morbid architecture of bones and skulls everywhere. 

“How did I not notice that sooner?” Luz began to spin around unable to wrap her mind around everything she has seen. 

“Uh you okay there kid?” Eda asked nervously wondering if she just inspired a nervous breakdown in a child again. Just to be on the safe side she dismissed her dragon. 

“I have even more questions to ask now!” Luz couldn’t hide her excitement.

“You can ask all the questions you want in the Conformatorium.” An authoritative voice called out stopping Luz in her tracks. Turning she came face to face to a pair of individuals dressed in dark clothing with a whte cowl on their shoulders. They both were wearing masks that reminded Luz of a bird. They were no distinguishing characteristic between each other and their forms were completely covered. Their complete and total unidmirty unnerved Luz she was not even sure which one was talking. 

“Oh its the Emperor’s Coven” Eda yawned cleary not taking the guards seriously as she 

“Give up there is no escape this time” One of the guards spoke which Luz couldn’t tell. _Gah why can’t they bob their heads to show who’s talking in an obvious way like on tv._

“Now both of you hands up” From the voice Luz guessed this guard was a female. One of the figures gestured with his hand as a white spear materialized in his hands while the other summoned handcuffs from a circle she drew. 

“Wait what but I didn’t do anything wrong.” Luz protested as she backuped to hide behind Eda.

“You are guilty of aiding and abetting a criminal” The guard who said this stepped closer to Luz only to stop in his tracks when Eda planted her staff on the ground. 

“Don’t worry kid I’ll get us out of this” Eda smirked at the guards mockingly. 

“That’s where you’re wrong when I take you into Warden Wraith I’m getting one hell of a promotion.” The male guard haughty claimed. 

“What do you mean when you get promoted?” The female guard protested. 

“I mean only one of us can duel her two on one is just unsporting” The male guard said.

“But I want to duel and defeat her” The female guard whined.

At that Eda couldn’t help but smirk. 

“I like your attitude but that’s so not a good idea.” Eda taunted with her arms crossed. 

“Okay how about this you let me duel her and I’ll be your best friend” The female guard asked

“But you’re already my best friend” The male guard asked innocently 

“That’s so sweet” Luz couldn’t help but gush at the sight.

“Ugh this is making me sick.” Eda groaned in disgust. 

“Alright enough of this you duel me and your friend can duel her” Eda pointed to Luz annoyed. 

“Deal” the two guards said in unison before splitting off to face their respective opponents. 

“What no deal no deal Eda I can’t summon monsters like you can” Luz panicked as the male guard’s guard spear shifted in shape into what Luz could recognize as something that looked like a duel disk which he inserted into his arm. Though this one was metallic looking with white gold and had a cruel look to it with a blade sticking out of the center adjourned with a single emblem that Luz had trouble making out. 

“Don’t worry Luz just do what you usually do and the rest will take care of itself” Eda promised and something about the way Eda said it made Luz believe it. 

“Its time to duel” The words came out of Luz before she could even process what she was even saying. Taking her deck out Luz wondered how she was to do this before remembering something she had in her bag gestring to the guard to wait a moment Luz dived in and grabbed out her trusty official Yugioh playing mat looking at the protagonists shown of the mat Luz couldn’t help but wonder if she was destined for greatness like them. When she placed her deck on the mat there a golden light emerged from it and the ground beneath it rose up till it reached a little bit above her stomach. Then five cards floated up and Luz gently grabbed them. 

“Thanks for waiting. You can go first” Luz said partly out of politeness partly out of a desire to stall things out.

“Alright I will start things off with summoning my Security Force Orifice in attack mode, and then I shall activate the spell card Security Force Bridgehead which I will use to add to my hand Security Force Gravitino.” At the female guard’s words a blonde sheriff appeared weidling futuristic guns appeared, and then from out of a blue portal a card appeared and went into the guard’s hands. Taking a look at the mat Luz noticed that the other side of the mat had what looked like the monster card in one of the monster zones while the spell card was in the field zone warping the field.

“Then I shall activate the card Security Force Showdown and special summon Security Force Gravitino to the field in defense mode Using Gravitino’s effect to add another Security Force Showdown. Then I shall activate the spell card Attraffic Control and end my turn.”

As the image of the spell card appeared on the field for a moment a female monster covered from head to toe in white armor emerged and kneeled with their arms crossed.

Taking a deep breath Luz drew from her deck and smiled. 

“For my first move I activate the card Double Summon allowing me to normal summon twice this turn. First I shall summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in Attack mode and activate his effect to give himself a spell counter but you know what they say easy come and easy go and I use his effect to destroy your field spell.” As Luz placed the card into the monster zone she chose a knight in red armor wielding a magic sword appeared. With a single slash of his blade the field was wiped away.

“Agh I don’t have a monster in my hand to banish to save it” the female guard growled as her spell was destroyed. 

“ And then I shall summon Apprentice Magician and have her give my Breaker another spell counter giving him just enough power to take out Orifice but first I will have e my Apprentice Magician attack first.” As Luz placed the card into the monster zones she chose a blonde magician wearing all purple appeared and holding a large staff appeared next to the warrior waves her staff at the knight and then charged the sheriff only to take a blast to the face destroying her instantly. As Luz watched her lp drop by 1400 points she let out a nervous chuckle.

**4000-1400= 2600**

“Er” The guard stared at Luz from across the field. 

“Since my monster was destroyed by battle I can special in face down position a Level 2 or lower Spellcaster monster from my deck” as Luz went through her deck manually to look for the right monster she wondered how Eda was doing. Putting the matter aside as she found the right card Luz gave it a kiss and placed it into the right zone.

“Okay now I shall my Breaker take you down sucker” Luz raised her fist in the air as her knight swung his sword at the sheriff splitting them in two in a single stroke. 

**4000-100= 3900**

“Now I shall have Breaker use his effect to destroy Attraffic Control” Luz laughed having forgotten her fear as she watched her knight destroy the spell card.”

“Now I’ll set a face down card and activate Swords of Revealing Light.” Luz nervously waited what came next.

“Well looks like I underestimated you. I won’t make that mistake again. I normal summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard, and activate my second Security Force Showdown to special summon Security Force Platina”. As the guard spoke a elfish figure in green armor appeared followed by a beautiful woman in a dark purple robe and light purple tunic appeared. 

“Awesome I love that card” Luz beamed at her opponent 

“Thanks, it reminds me of my friend Mike, the guy dueling your boss. I mean prepare to suffer criminal” 

“Boss” Luz says in a questioning tone _That gives me a idea_ Luz thought to herself

“Don’t get used to them cause now I will summon my dreaded Security Force Justify and I will use its effect to negate your breaker’s effect and move it to a zone of my choosing.” A giant being in cybernetic armor appeared on the field and scanned Breaker and then sent metal tentacles to grab the knight and move him to the right. 

“But why its already in a zone that’s linked to your monster” Luz asked confused

“Cuase shut up” The guard saw no need to explain herself. 

“Now I will activate Ground Collapse now you can’t use two of your monster zones” True to her word Luz saw on her mat two of her zones each now had a giant x across them. The number of swords fall from three to two. 

“Okay my move I draw and now I summon my Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode, and then I will flip my facedown to reveal another Apprentice Magician and I will use her effect to give my Breaker a spell counter and have him take down your Ground Collapse.” First was to appear was a male magician dressed in dark blue robes wieling a white wand then a second Apprentice Magician appeared to wave their staff around the other monster who then slashed the spell card in pieces.” 

“Bit of a one trick pony aren't ya human” The guard mocked

“Oh this pony has so many tricks you’ll be paying the fair all day to see them” Luz fired back.

“What” The guard asked confused

“I activate my face down my Pitch-Black Power Stone trap card when I use this bad boy it gives itself three spell counters” Luz cheer as from underneath the ground three giant dark stones appeared on Luz’s side of the field.

“Now I’m going to give my Skilled Dark Magician a second spell counter giving him a total of one out of three counters.” Luz announced with relish. 

“Let me guess you have a spell card in your hand don’t you” The guard asked frustrated. 

Luz said nothing

“Errr well do your worst your little Dark Magician still won’t be able to stop me” The guard said with a huff”

“Don’t underestimate my pluckness” Luz warned. 

“Try me” The guard responded. On the inside she was worried that she might be facing someone better than her such mastery of dueling makes no sense from a witch so young and weak she can’t summon her own creations. 

  
  


_This is awesome I’m exchanging witty banter with my opponent who’s a member of the law this is just like when Yusei dueled against Trudge._ Luz cheered in her mind

“Alright I activate my spell card Dark Magic Veil which by paying 1000 lifepoints“

“Okay hold up you have literally done more damage to your own life points than I have done to yours at this rate you’ll force yourself to lose here” The guard yelled confused by Luz’s tactics.

**2600-1000= 1600**

Luz just smiled. 

“Okay first off I’m going to bring back my other Apprentice Magician from my graveyard to the field and have it give my Skilled Dark Magician a spell counter giving a total of three.” True to Luz’s word as a magic veil fall back to reveal another Apprentice Magician a second stone appeared around the Skilled Dark Magician, and when the Apprentice waved her staff at him the count grew to three. 

“Now I activate my Skilled Dark Magican’s effect to summon a Dark Magician” Luz couldn’t contain her excitement as her Skilled Magician waves his wand and the three stones swirled around him until a tanned figure with all purple robes appeared in the field. 

“I end my turn” Luz gave her opponent a cool stare. 

“Alright I’m going to summon my Marauding Captain and then I’m going to use his effect to summon myself another Obnoxious Cletric Guardian and end my turn. You’re little swords won’t keep protecting much longer. The guard mocked as the number of swords dropped to one. 

“I won’t need it\” Luz said as she thought of her next move.

She drew her next card. She looked at it. 

“Wow I don’t think I ever topdecked so happily before” Luz said in awe of her luck.

“Okay I activate my spell card Dark Magic Inheritance by banishing my Double Summon and Dark Magic Veil spell cards from my graveyard I’m able to add any Dark Magician spell or trap to my hand and I CHOOSE THIS SUCKERr” Luz said started of speaking in a calm tone only to to do a 180 and yell the last part of her speech.

“I activate Magic Formula which gives my Dark Magician more than enough attack to take out your Justify with 700 more but before we get to the part I’m going to link summon using my two Apprentice Magicians to create Wee Witch's Apprentice which gives my monsters 500 more attack and makes any light monsters lose 400 attack.

“Alright Dark Magician attack justify with all you got” The Magician pointed his staff at his opponent and destroyed it in a single blast. 

**3900-1500=2400**

“Next I’m going to have my Breaker attack your Captain” Breaker charged in and slashed the captain apart with his sword.

**2400-900= 1300**

“Finally I’m going to have my Apprentice attack your Celtic Guard may not destroy but the damage will do nicely”

**1300-500=800**

“And with that I end my turn” Luz’ couldn’t stop herself from doing a little dance as she thought of how well her play went. 

“How how did you do that?” The guard was in disbelief as she watched her opponent dance in one place. 

“Come on there’s got to be something I can do to turn this around there’s got to be.” The guard tried to keep their cool.

“I draw”

“TITIAN DAM IT. THIS IS WORTHLESS TO ME RIGHT NOW”. The guard screamed. 

“I normal summon Tactical Espionage Expert and end my turn. Savor this little victory you irritating little pest”

“I draw and I GO ON THE ATTACK LET THEM HAVE IT” Luz roared

The one who swept the final blow was Breaker the Magical Warrior.

**800-800=0**

Not bad Luz not bad at all” Luz turned around to see Eda watching from her stand to the side there was the other guard who was in a heap collapsed. Mike Luz remembered the other guard called him.

“Eda eda did you see that I summoned monsters I won a duel how did I do that am I magic am a chosen one have I found my destiny” Luz cheered still high on adrenaline and victory. 

:”That wasn't you that was just me using a spell to animate your monsters for you kid” Eda snorted. 

“Oh” Luz meekly replied. Eda took notice of her now despondent mood and found she liked Luz better when she was energetic. 

“That quite a show you put on back there kid couldn’t have done it better myself well maybe a little” Eda said as she started to pack up her stand. 

“Well time to go I gotta get out of here before more guards show up the exit to your world is that way” Eda pointed in the direction of the tent without looking back at Luz. 

Luz took a look around and came to a decision. 

“Hey Eda, can I ask you something?” Luz asked suspiciously casual. 

“Shoot kid” Eda replied with a shrug as she packed things up. 

“Can I please stay with you? Be your apprentice? This place is amazing and there’s so much to see and do and I just fulfilled several childhood dreams. I promise I won’t be in any trouble and I’ll help you in any way I can. I’ll do whatever you want me to’” Luz begged. She can’t recall the last time she ever wanted something so badly in her life. She didn’t even think it was possible. 

Growing up Luz has had issues with humans she was always the odd one the weirdo but she felt deep down to her core that her life would be different here. She had to give it a try at least for the summer. 

Eda’s face was unreadable. Her stare was piercing and Luz felt as if she was looking deep into Luz’s soul. Idly she wondered if it was another power of hers. It's only been a few seconds since she started talking yet the wait for Luz was agonizing. 

“Sure kid”

“Thank you thank you” Luz was hugging Eda before she could think better of it.

Eda let out a gentle smile and ruffled Luz’s head. 

“Come on, your first job is helping me pack this up” Eda said, making no mention of the gesture. 

“You got it I’ll pack these up so well you’ll never want to unpack” Luz grateful for the change in subject went straight to work.


	2. You’ll Be in My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter King and Hooty

Eda took a quick glance around the site of her former stand watching as Luz pushed her wares to the center and occasionally muttered to herself about nerd arms.

“Okay Eda that’s the last box, so do you have a truck or something?” Luz asked as she looked at the large.

“Even better I got a Owlbert” 

At Eda’s boast Owlbert let out a few proud hoots and stretched his wings to make himself look bigger. Luz wondered if he could get any cuter.

“Owlbert can carry all this on his own” Luz exclaimed amazed 

“What no don’t be ridiculous watch this”Eda laughed not noticing Luz ducking her head in embarrassment for a moment. Eda spun her staff and a circle made of golden light formed. Luz knew she was new to magic but she couldn’t believe her eyes as all of Eda’s merchandise was sucked into a single napsack which Eda picked up without any visible strain. 

“Moving into a new home would be so easy for you” Luz gushed. Eda just chuckled to herself.

“Not if Hooty had something to say about” 

“Who’s Hooty. Wait is Hooty Owlbert’s special bird friend or something” Luz asked tilting her head.

“Or something” Eda said dismissively as she began walking away. 

“You coming or what kid” Eda called over her shoulder 

“Coming” Luz rushed to catch up to the witch.

“Hey Eda, is it alright if I ask you those questions now?” Luz asked excitedly to get answers. 

“Sure hit me with your best shot” Eda yawned. 

Luz's smile grew larger than Eda would have thought possible. 

10 Minutes Later

“Alright so to recap I’m in another dimension called the Boiling Isles where there’s witches and demons and magic and for some reason combat magic takes the form of a card game from back home even down to the cards that are available as far as we can tell, with a whole bunch of other magical things you can do” Luz put a finger down as she rattled of each point. 

“Yep that’s about the gist of it” Eda said as she threw her staff and instead of falling to the ground the staff floated in place. Eda then took a seat on the floating staff and patted the space in front of her. 

“Come on hop on”

“Dios mio are we going to fly” Luz had stars in her eyes as she hopped on to the seat. 

Instead of answering, Eda smirked and sent them barreling into the sky enjoying the way Luz began to scream in terror and cling to her staff. 

“Careful human we can’t have you fall of” Eda taunted

‘Harry Potter made this look so easy” Nervously Luz brought herself to an upright position. As her nerves calmed down Luz started to take in the view. 

At first Luz thought the landscape was just like Earth’s but after a few moments Luz began to notice that it had a slightly different look and atmosphere to them enough to give Luz a sense of wonder. There were massive bone white jagged stones doting the area, there were trees that glowed with energy, countless creatures flying and scurrying with features and traits so unlike what she was used to about that Luz couldn’t even begin to describe.

“It’s so beautiful, I never want to leave,” Luz said in awe.

Eda smiled to herself as she watched the simple and honest wonder spread across the girl’s face. 

“Actually now that I think about where I am staying” Luz asked curious

“You’re in luck kid there’s an open room in the best witch’s getaway in all the Boiling Isles” Eda guided the staff into doing several twists and turns in the air. It was all Luz could do to stay on as she watched Eda cackle. After the third turn Luz bagan to feel comfortable enough to let out a few whoops of her own as she clinged to the staff with all her might. Luz couldn’t tell if she was in awe or just jealous of how Eda was able to stay on just sitting while Luz could barely stay on with her arms and legs wrapped around the staff with all her strength. 

Unfortunately in using all strength and focus to keep herself on she didn’t have any to spare to keep her deck from falling out. 

“OH NO I have a running gag” Luz let her arms go and nearly launched herself after it but stopped herself after seeing how high they were. 

“Don’t worry kid I got this” Eda said as she sent them into a sharp noisedive. 

“AGGHH” Luz’s heart was racing and she wasn't sure if she was terrified of the ride or for her cards. 

“It’s funny Owlbert stole a card from me for Eda and now they're helping get the whole deck back” The writer in Luz couldn’t help but point out the irony as they got closer to the free falling deck. 

“Get ready kid” Eda yelled over the wind

“I got it I got it” Luz reached out and caught the deck only to nearly drop it again.

“Now back to the skies” Eda launched them back to the sky causing Luz to fall down to the ground.

“Oww” Luz whined

“Okay that’s on me” Eda admitted with a wince.

More careful this time Eda and Luz got onto the staff and took to to the skies. 

After a few minutes Luz got comfortable enough to talk again. “Say Eda why didn’t you fly us away sooner instead of walking then flying” 

“First rule about escaping from guards in every world don’t draw attention to yourself.” Eda answered as she manuarved the staff into moving towards the left.

“Then why did you summon your Blue-Eyes like that” Luz asked

“ Simple what’s the point of being the most powerful witch if I don't get to show off” Eda flipped her hair with a flourish. 

“Plus those dorks didn’t stand a chance against me then again who does?” 

The Kaiba is strong in this one Luz mused to herself. 

A thought occurred to Luz. “Say what happened to that Mike guy?” Luz asked, tilting her head. 

“Who?”

“The guard you were dueling when I won I saw that he was out cold” Luz asked. She remembered the other guard whose name she did not catch getting to their partner and dragging them off but that was it. She didn’t think to ask why Mike was like that.

“Oh you see kid the thing is when I was making your monsters come to life like that I was using a baby version of dueling magic so there’s no chance of getting hurt guess the guard played along with it.” 

“Wait so I could have actually been hurt by that duel. That’s so awesome” Luz gushed to herself as Eda began to lower them closer to the ground. That was when Luz saw what she assumed was where Eda lived. 

It was a cozy looking, large building made from white brick that had a blue sloped roof, and a cute looking chimmy, and a glass window at the top with a single eye in the form of a single red eye. When Luz squinted to get a better look she saw that the house had a stone tower behind it.   
Privately Luz wondered why the eye wasn’t blue. As they reached ground level and hopped the staff Luz began to wonder what she’ll find when she gets inside.

I know whatever it is I will be ready for it. Luz thought to herself 

“Well here we are my home away from all of life’s troubles like my ex’s, guard dorks, and anyone else I can’t be bothered to remember who wants a piece of me” Eda told Luz over her shoulder as she walked towards the house. As they approached Luz noticed that a face of a stuffed brown owl was hanging on the door. Before she had time to wonder why Eda was hanging a dead animal on her front door she lost her train of thought as she screamed. 

“EDA LOOK OUT HOOT HOOT THERE’S A PERSON FOLLOWING YOU” A high pitched made Luz cover her sears in pain as she watched the stuffed owl somehow extend itself from the door with a giant neck moving at a speed Luz would have thought possible even if the creature wasn’t technically stationary. 

Before she knew it the creature was right on top of them and with a single high pitched war cry  
”Hoot Hoot it's Hooty Time '' began to wrap itself around Luz tight enough to make take her breath away. The monster’s feather’s were warm and felt like normal feathers to Luz; she even had to hold back a sneeze when they touched her nose. 

“Hoot hoot nice try buster but you can’t get to Eda. Not while Hooty is on guard” The monster screeched in triumph.

“Ughh Eda help” Luz begged as she began to feel faint. 

“Nah I’ll think I’ll let him eat you” Eda laughed as Luz began to panic. 

“Wait what”

“STRANGER DANGER IS NOTHING TO HOOTY DANGER” Hooty cried

“Oh boy a captive audience hoot hoot we’re going to have the best of time together hoot” Hooty laughed in joy inadvertently tickling Luz. 

“Kidding kidding. Hooty down she’s a friend and she’ll by staying with us” Eda waved him off dismissively. 

“A FRIEND” The thing screeched as it stopped cruising Luz only to crush her with more force as it hugged her. 

“We’ll talk about our feelings, share stories, gossip about our other friends, and have sleepovers,” Hooty cheered. 

Luz would normally sign up for that but now she still’s too focused on getting precious air into her lungs.

“Who dares to disturb the King of Demons from his slumber” a voice yelled that was getting closer yelled from inside the house. When the door opened the cutest thing Luz ever saw walked out. 

It was a small dog-like animal with dark gray fur wearing a skull on its head with two horns on the very top one broken the other not, with pink eyes swimming in yellow sclera, with fangs and a red collar with a familiar golden pyramid on it. 

“King meet Luz Luz meet King. She’ll be staying with us for a while” Eda told him as she made her way into the house. 

“Eda don’t leave me” Luz begged

“Eh better you than me” Eda never looked back as she closed the door behind her. 

“Alright here’s the rules obey me” King stuck out one of his paws at Luz and did his best to seem scary. 

“I would hug you so hard right if Hooty would let me go” Luz still reached out to King instead of trying to escape Hooty’s embrace. 

“Oh I get it you hoot hoot you would rather hug him then me hoot hoot” Hooty pouted before beginning to let Luz go. 

“No don’t let her go Hooty I command it” King yelped as he jumped back. 

“You got it best buddy hoot hoot” Hooty began to retighten his grip on his victim. 

Luz saw her life flash before her eyes all the times she dueled, did arts and crafts, argued with,and made up with her mom, got teased by her classmates, the emotions she felt when she watched Yugioh. That last thought gave Luz an idea. 

“Say Hooty do you duel” Luz gasped out.

“Do I ever hoot hoot” Hooty said and started to loosen his grip

“Then I challenge you to a duel right here right now which means you have to let me go so we can duel” 

“Okay hoot hoot and if I win you have to hangout with me everyday '' Hooty challenged as he traveled over to an empty field.

“You got a deal hooty” Luz wheezed

“You know you never said what you get if you win” King pointed out to Luz who was taking deep breaths.

“Oh oxygen how I have missed you” 

“I'm going to get Eda. She's going to want to see this.” King raced off inside the house. 

Luz caught her breath and made her way to the opposite of Hooty. As she got her deck, and mat out she noticed they began to glow the same way they did when she dueled the guard.

“So you’ve only been here for a few minutes and you’re already picking fights Luz I like your style” Eda chuckled. 

“It was the only way to get free since you left me hanging” Luz defended

“Actually I left you tied up” Eda laughed at her joke.

“And now if I don’t beat Hooty I have to go through with that everyday” Luz continued unknown to her Eda froze when she heard that. 

“Hehe that’s some bet you got there” Eda laughed nervously. Luz was too distracted to notice. 

“Alright kid I casted the spell again. Good luck you’re going to need it” Eda muttered the last part under her breath. 

Luz drew her five cards and watched as Hooty picked up a few cards in his beak from a nearby deck. She watched as glowing lines appeared on Hooty’s body and the cards in his hand began to float in the air with the same light that covered Luz’s.   
“Okay Luz if anime taught you anything then he’s going to be a winged beast deck maybe a Hunter Owl based deck, or Gusto, or Harpie, can’t be Blackwings because there’s no way any self-respecting owl would use a bunch of ravens. Luz lost her train of thought as her surroundings changed into one where there were a bunch of simple brick houses with a bunch of ugly colorful creatures of different colors were froclking about. 

Wait what, you didn’t play anything, how did you go have your field spell active already.” Luz protested.

“Home field advantage hoot hoot now hoot hoot have fun switching around attack and defense points.” ” Luz had to hold herself back from throwing a fist at Hooty’s smug face.

“Luz some duelists if they’re strong enough can summon their field spell before the duel even started” Luz turned around to see King laziny watching with Eda on the front steps of the house. Eda sent her a thumbs up. 

“Alright Luz I’ll go first Hoot hoot” Hooty declared. 

“First I’m going to set one card face down, activate my Ground Collapse spell and I’ll place one monster face down.” 

The field saw two giant cards appear on the field, followed by two tears in reality, and a giant sideways upside card. Luz looked down and saw the cards were mirrored onto her dueling mat.

“Okay my turn first I will summon my Blast Magician in attack mode and then I will activate my Illusion Magic spell card to add my Dark Magician to my hand, and I’ll set one card. 

A magician dressed in red robes and carrying a staff with a curved edge protruding from the top appeared on the field only to disappear in a flash of bright light and a single card floated from Luz’s deck to her hand. 

“Now I activate my trap card Ojama Trio hoot hoot giving you some fun buddies of mine to hang out with,” Hooty piped up.

Luz could only look on in horror as three ugly misshapen things colored either in green, black, and yellow, and wearing too little clothes for Luz’s taste to appear on the field and in unison began to make faces at her. 

“Hope you weren’t planning on using those monster zones hoot. I take it your turn is over” Hooty taunted. 

“Lucky guess” Luz didn’t scream but only just. 

“Oh before I forgot I activate my trap card Xing Zhen Hu Replica”

A box and jar tied up with rope appeared on top of Luz’s facedown. Luz grew more and more nervous as she realized how helpless she was.   


“Now I’ll flip summon my Ojama Yellow say Luz” Hooty hooted.

The yellow Ojama stuck its tongue out at Luz and placed its thumbs on each side of his face and began to jump up and down. 

“Now go give your friend a hug yellow buddy” Hooty cheered as his monster charged across the field and gave its token counterpart a punch”

Luz: 4000-300=3700

“I’ll put another card face down and it's all you Luz” 

“Okay Luz you got this you beat the law you can beat Hooty” Luz psyched herself up

“I draw and I normal summon my Breaker the Magical Warrior and I’ll use effect to destroy your Ojama Country” Luz exclaimed relieved that she drew the monster so soon. 

The red robed swordsman readies his blade and brought it down on the ground, the shockwave wiping out the huts and Luz could see that the attack values of the monsters on the field went back to normal. 

“Alright sucker how do you like that” Luz taunted 

“Not very much hoot hoot” Hooty admitted

“But don’t worry I have a plan” Hooty hooted cheerfully. 

“ I flip my monster to reveal Ojama Blue and I’ll have him give your Breaker a nice warm hug”. Hooty tapped the floating card with his beak and the ugly blue speedo warning creature charged at Breaker and attempted to hug it only to be cut down by the swordsman. 

“Hey that’s my move” Luz protested. 

Hooty: 4000-1000=3000

  
“Now hoot hoot I’ll use blue’s effect to add Ojama’s Yellow and Green to my hand” Hooty hooted. 

“I’ll put one more card face down and that’s my turn” Hooty’s unwavering stare unnerved Luz. 

I can’t summon anything else right now great. Luz thought to herself. 

“I’ll use Breaker to attack your face down monster,” Luz commanded. 

As her monster swiped the card Luz could feel only dread as she watched a Ojama Blue appear on the field and was destroyed in one blow.

‘Thanks Luz, I’ll add to my hand Ojamas Black and Red”. Luz felt her breath stop as Hooty’s deck glowed and two cards were sent from the deck to Hooty’s hand or more accurately where they were floating in front of him. 

“That’s the end of my turn,” Luz reluctantly said. 

“I’ll normal summon my buddy Ojama Red hoot hoot and I’ll activate his effect to throw a party with my best buddies Ojama Red, Yellow, and Black.” A ugly red creature wearing a speedo appeared on the field and blew a raspberry at Luz while three other Ojamas with yellow, green and black skin ran up to the field and did the same. 

Luz could only think of one reason why Hooty would summon those three and she did not like the possibilities not one bit.

“Hoot hoot I’ll activate my spell card Ojama Delta Hurricane!!” Hooty explained triumphantly.

Ojama Yellow, Ojmama Green and Ojama came together, and held their hands and began chanting until a purple stream of energy was unleashed onto Luz’s field enveloping the Ojama tokens. Her monster and her face down.

At least I have some monster zones open now

Luz: 3700-600=3100

“Hoot hoot but wait there’s more I’ll special summon Ojama King with Polymerization in defense mode” Hooty chirped. 

A swirling blue and orange spiral appeared on the field which the Green, Yellow, and Black Ojamas were drawn into, and a giant white ugly misshapen creature wearing a red speedo, a gold crown, green cape, and had a giant grin on his face. 

“My move” Luz said defiantly. 

“I will activate my spell card Dark Magic Curtain and special summon my Dark Magician” Luz said confidently as she watched her life points decrease as a back curtain appeared on the field and the familiar spellcaster appeared on the field.” 

Luz: 3100-1550=1550

“Now Dark Magician destroy that Ojama Red” 

The purple agican pointed his staff at the red creature and let loose with a burst of dark magical energy which vaporized the creature. The Ojama King began to let out ugly cries. 

Hooty: 3000-1500= 1500

“You go Luz” Eda cheered from the sidelines, while King began to stomp his feet.

“Come Hooty you better win this or we won’t be feather and fur buddies anymore” King warned. 

“Gasp I won’t let you down hoot” The way Hooty stared at her made Luz feel like a tiny mouse watching its predator attack it”

“I’ll set one monster face down and activate the Spell Card Double Summon to set another monster face down” Hooty declared calmly. 

“WHAT Hooty you had one job” King scolded 

“Good job kid you got him on the run” Eda cheered. 

“Sorry Hooty you put up a good fight but I got this in the bag” Luz remarked. 

“I will activate my spell card Dark Magic Attack which allows me to destroy all your spells and traps.” With a blast of dark magic all of the cards in Hooty spell and traps zones were destroyed. 

“Then I’ll activate my spell card Black Magic Ritual to special summon my Magician of Black Chaos by sending my Dark Magician from my deck and Frequency Magician from my hand to summon him.” 

A golden pentagram appeared on the field and two magicians stood in the center until a flash of light and in their place a single blue skinned magician wearing black armor with pinks accents and horns appeared with a dark blue spearlike staff with pink accents in his hands. 

“If anyone is a Magician of Chaos it would be me” Eda huffed

“Now say goodbye to your face down Hooty” The Magician charged at the face down with their staff glowing a purplish hue and struck the facedown revealing a snow white owl with a gold crest on its head. 

An Owl of Luck which lets me put a field spell to the top of my deck hoot and you know which one it is. Owls Represent” Hooty bragged

  
“Hoot hoot” Owlbert loudly screeched 

“You said it brother” 

“Now it's my turn. I activate Ojama Country” Hooty giddily exclaimed .The huts and weird creatures returned to the dueling field. 

“Okay Luz you got time, he'll destroy my magician but your life points will survive.

“True hoot hoot” Hooty admitted. “If it wasn’t for this, I reveal my face down. The card on the field flipped over revealing a giant brown bug with wicked claws and horns. 

“That’s Man-Eater Bug” Luz said gobsmacked 

“Hahahaha” Eda and King were having the time of their lives watching. 

“Say goodbye to your Magician of Black Chaos” Hooty said in a false sympathetic tone.

“And the rest of your life points hoot hoot Ojama King go attack her”

The giant creature charged at Luz and brought down its giant fists to Luz.

As the giant's fists came down on her only one thing came to Luz’s mind.

“ I’ll never criticize Chazz for being annoyed by the Ojama brothers ever again” 

LUZ: 1550-3000=0

“The special effects for your duel have been provided by Eda Clawthrone Industries” Eda joked as she and King came up to the two. 

“YAY I have a new best buddy” Hooty went over to Luz and Luz winced expecting a repeat from earlier only to be pleasantly surprised as Hooty stopped a respectable distance.

“You weren’t lying about hanging out were you” Hooty asked and Luz detected a hint of nervousness from him, a nervousness that Luz all too well. With that in mind Luz had only one possible answer. 

“You betcha buddy” Luz confirmed   
“YAY” Hooty squealed and lifted Luz up by her sweater and gave her a ride around the house.

“WHOOO YOU GUYS ARE ANTS TO ME” Luz whooped. 

“HEY NO ONE LOOKS DOWN ON THE KING OF DEMONS” King protested and chased after Hooty and started climbing onto Hooty. 

“Hey that tickles hoot” Hooty did a few twists and turns and brought his neck to where King was and allowed him to climb into the area behind his face. 

“Go on, you know you want to join them” Eda gestured for Owlbert to join them. Only to receive a questioning chirp in response. 

“No thanks Mama’s getting some me time” Eda waved him off and watched the four on fondly for a few moments before heading inside. 

A little while later Eda was showing Luz a room with a cozy cot, and while it had plenty of miscellaneous items all over the place 

“Alright kid this room is all yours do whatever you want with it” Eda said from the doorway aas Luz wandered in awe of the simple room.

“Thank you thank you” Luz gushed as she took in the sights the room had to offer. Chief among them a giant window where Luz could get a beautiful view of the area around the house. 

“I’m scared I’m going to wake up and find out this is all a dream” Luz admitted. 

“Hah you think are crazy enough to dream all this up” Eda asked as she leaned on the door frame. 

“Don’t underestimate my imagination Eda” Luz said seriously before breaking into laughter. 

“Alright dinner’s in an hour I’ll see you then squirt” Eda called as she walked away. 

“Okay that gives me enough time to do some decorating” Luz pondered on how she would handle moving some of the heavier objects when she got a call from her phone. 

“Right I was supposed to text my mom when I got to the camp” Luz laughed nervously as she answered. 

Later that night Luz couldn’t remember the last time she had so much fun with so many people. As she went into the cot she was full of joy, and excitement not just from the fact she is in another world, or her adventure, but from the kind and friendly friends she’s made. 

“If only it was so easy to make friends back in the human world” Luz said to herself unconsciously remembering unpleasant memories. 

Yet when she went to sleep it was with a smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who's seen GX should see why Hooty got the Ojamas

**Author's Note:**

> keeping track of how many cards in a hand have been used is fun
> 
> Also translation  
> Estoy hablando contigo: I'm talking to you  
> Mija: daughter  
> te amo: I love you


End file.
